


A Moment to Breathe

by Halmaithor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: Dean finds him in the corridor, sat facing his open bedroom door, knees drawn up almost to his chest.Lucifer's in their home, and Sam isn't fine, per se - but he's handling it. He just needs a moment to breathe.





	A Moment to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 11x22.

‘Sam?’

Dean finds him in the corridor, sat facing his open bedroom door, knees drawn up almost to his chest. ‘You okay?’  
Sam’s gaze doesn’t wander from the room before him. Dean’s got a strong suspicion he’s having a hard time going in, after Lucifer locked himself in there earlier.  
Sam’s still for a moment, then he shakes his head slowly. ‘No.’

Which isn’t that surprising, of course. Chuck’s in the library with Lucifer._Lucifer’s_in their library, in their_home_._With_permission. And wearing Cas’ face, no less. Dean remembers how his brother was after what happened in Limbo, and he also remembers what he said - he pretty much promised Sam that he’d never see the Devil again, and now…

He feels a sudden need to fill the silence. 'I know. I mean, this has gotta be tough, right? I know that. Him, and - and here…’ He sinks down against the wall, sitting beside his brother. 'You seem to be handling it well, though.’ Almost scarily well, but that’s what Sam does. He’s always been practical, willing to put what needs to be done ahead of his fears. The psychological fallout’s something he’ll deal with afterwards - if he gets a chance. This is just Sam taking a moment to collect himself.

He’s still not said anything, so Dean keeps talking. 'But you know you’re safe, right? I mean,_God’s_here too, and he said that he-’  
'Dean, can-’ Sam cuts himself off. He’s looking down at his knees now, but he closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, before letting it out in one gust. 'Not now,’ he says more quietly.

Dean shuts up, and silence reclaims the corridor. For a second he wonders if Sam would prefer to be alone.  
But when he slides an arm around his shoulders, Sam leans in a little, and Dean figures that’s his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com


End file.
